Electromechanical devices such as disk drives and tape drives often have a moveable transducer for data recording or reading. The transducer may be a magnetic recording head, a magnetic reading head, a combined magnetic recording and reading head, or in the case of optical disks, an optical sensor. Typically, at power on, absolute transducer position is uncertain. Transducer position is typically determined by driving the transducer into a mechanical stop or driving the transducer into a switch (mechanical or optical). Driving the transducer into a mechanical stop often generates audible noise. In addition, a mechanical stop may cause jamming of the transducer position actuator mechanism or other mechanical stress related problems. If a switch is used, the switch trip position must be accurately known. Typically, either the switch trip position is mechanically adjustable to an accurate position or the switch is mounted in a fixed position with absolute accuracy. In general, for switches mounted directly on printed circuit boards, the trigger position of the switch varies substantially from drive to drive due to component tolerances and manufacturing assembly tolerances. A transducer position sensing system is needed that can provide accurate position despite component and manufacturing assembly tolerances.